


Garden of Joy

by blackraspberryjam



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Flower Language, Gardening, Gen, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackraspberryjam/pseuds/blackraspberryjam
Summary: Bilbo plants reminders of friends lost and far away.A transfer from my fanfiction.net





	Garden of Joy

Gardens were something that Bilbo had always enjoyed. He enjoyed occasional work in them, despite having Hamfast Gamgee as his gardener. The spring after his return from Erebor, Bilbo had gone to the top of his hobbit hole and cleared some of the long wild grass, and formed a small plot of ground. He smiled to himself, plan in his mind. He needed to get some seeds first, but soon his plan would be complete.

The first seeds were Zinnas,  _thoughts of friends_. They were planted along the whole outer edge of the plot. The next were Camellia. They meant  _graciousness_. He planted them at the right edge of the square. They were for Balin. Balin had been a great friend, a wonderful companion. Dwalin's seeds were sowed opposite to his brother's on the left. They were Delphinium flowers,  _boldness_. He did not know Dwalin as well as he could have, but he knew Dwalin was a strong bold person in character and action.

For Oin, he planted Peonies,  _healing_ , on the top side, facing the road. He could not count how many times Oin had helped himself and his companions during the journey. He was deeply grateful for the healer. Gloin's were planted on the bottom side, completing the second square in the plot. Gloin had Daffodils,  _chivalry_. Gloin was a great warrior and a proud father.

Nori, Ori, and Dori each had one-third of the next square inside the plot. Ori had Sweetpea,  _shyness_ , for his kind and gentle manner. He was a dear friend, with a simple love of books and ink. Nori's were Freesia,  _spirited_. He may have been a thief by trade, but he was a good friend, and a trustworthy man. Dori had Pansies,  _loving thoughts_. Dori dearly loved his family, and took care of them best he could, even though he had come to mother hen them.

The next square was also split into three, Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur. Nasturtium,  _victory in battle_ , were Bifur's, which were the flowers that Bifur had seemed to enjoy the night he had come to Bilbo's hobbit hole, despite them being for viewing, not eating. Bombur had Asters,  _contentment._ Bilbo had become friends with the dwarf, who was content with nearly everything, an optimistic attitude like his brother. Speaking of Bofur, he had yellow Carnations,  _cheerful_ , for a dwarf with enough cheer to fill three dwarrows.

Purple Tulips,  _royalty_ , surrounded the next layer, which was again made of three flowers. Hyacinth,  _sincerity_ , for Kili, who had been so trusting, and so young. Alstroemeria,  _aspiring_ , for Fili. He had tried so hard to fulfill his role as heir, not much older than his brother. Finally, Hydrangea for Thorin.  _Perseverance_. He went through with his quest to reclaim his people's home. Not one of the three had made it to that goal, even though they secured it for others.

The last flower, just one, laid in the very middle. A single Azalea.  _Take care of yourself for me_. This was Bilbo's plant. Although only three were dead, he was afraid that he might never see the others again, friends as they were, for they were so far away, tucked under a mountain which once held a dragon.

At least he had his flowers left.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, a transfer from my FF account. I only did some minimal editing. I wrote this in 2014


End file.
